


Genetic Title Name

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Beelzebub!Zushi, Belial!Kurapika, Devil!Gon, Gonkillu - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: The Devil has found someone he wants, and the devil gets what he wants
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Genetic Title Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

“Hey, have you heard about that? crazy case?” some random man asked another in a bar. 

“You mean the one about the rich people with the crazy last names”, a man replied.

It was all over the news the Zoldycks’ family mansion had burned to the ground with 6 corpses found. The police identified the bodies and one of the five children hadn’t been caught in the house when it was engulfed in flames. Private detectives are looking for the missing children, many think they were kidnapped or sold by sex traffickers. Nine times out of ten, they were wrong. 

A man sitting at the bar by lonesome ordered a jack on rocks while he listened to different bar-goers all tell their story of what happened. 

* * *

The morning was like any other, the heavy fog hung still in the air, the ground still wet with dew. It was the perfect morning to end a life, maybe even your own. 

The teen had made his way from his home to the bridge. The streets were mostly deserted this time of morning and with the added fog, it wasn’t another living soul out. Blue eyes looked at the murky waters below, the water was still as though it was waiting for someone to throw in a pebble to start the waves. He calculated that he would die on impact, if not he would drown.

He turned his attention to the sky above, nothing but clouds not the sun in sight. The moisture in the air clinging on the pale skin, as he took in the fresh air around him. His many prayers had gone unanswered, and the stillness of the morning was just a sign that they weren’t going to ever be. Best to just end things here, as he takes another step closer to the edge.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, a voice called. Snapping from his trance, he looked around but saw no one. Was he going crazy or did he really not want to end this torture. No, he wanted this, he  _ needed  _ this. Before he could take another step there was a hand on his shoulder. “I said I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, the person whispered in his ear. 

He has pulled back away from the edge of the bridge. The hand on his shoulder was big, warm something that he was missing. But that didn’t matter now, his life was a living hell and he needed a way out. “Why are you helping me?” the teen asked. 

“I usually wouldn’t but I couldn’t let a pretty thing like you end your own life”, the voice was sultry and smooth. 

“I may be beautiful on the outside but my inside harbors nothing but pain and that soon will spread”, the teen responded, voice leveled and calm. 

The mysterious man seemed to think about this comment as there were a few seconds of silence. The man finally spoke, “I don’t think so, I think you’ll be beautiful forever”.

The teen scoffs at the last comment, before freeing himself from the man’s grip. He turns the look of his rescuer in the face. The man is taller than him but only ever so slightly, he looks to be maybe a year or two older than he. His skin was sun-kissed tan, while his eyes were as amber as honey. The teen thought a man that looked this good only existed in his dreams or the depths of hell. 

“Well if I may ask who did I have the honor of saving?”, the man asked with a sly grin. 

For some reason, the teen figured lying would be futile, “Zoldyck, Killua”.

“And why would a child from such a high family be attempting suicide?”

The teen turned away, “everything isn’t as it seems”, he said while crossing his arms. 

“Well pretty thing if you need help with anything and I do mean  _ anything,  _ do not hesitate to call”, the mysterious man kissed his pointer and middle finger and placed them on pale cheeks making them contact. “By the way, you can call me”, the man took a moment to think,” Gon”. 

The man turned and began to walk away, “Wait, how do I call you?”, the Zoldyck teen called out. But the man had left as quickly as he appeared. 

* * *

“Beëlzebub, I need some assistance”, the man just yelled in the air. But a few seconds later, a cloud of dark smoke appeared in the living room, revealing a short man in a suit with a brown buzz cut. 

“Yes sir”, the servant asked, bowing in front of the couch, legs crossed.

“Can you give me the name of the demon assigned to the Zoldyck family?”

“Sir the demon assigned is Belial, Kurapika, sir”

“Hmm”, Gon said as he thought to himself, ‘ _ why would Belial be assigned to such a family’,  _ “tell him I need a word with him”

“Yes sir”, Beëlzebub said with a bow and he disappeared into the same dark smoke. 

He had all his demons highly organized and in the right place for whenever the  **_Big Guy_ ** gave the okay. It was his job after all to cause mischief and mayhem in the world. He had been doing his job for thousands of years now, he caused the world pain and the people would pray to the  **_Big Guy_ ** . He would get to have a little fun being cursed little bit but it was worth it to him. 

Another dark cloud appeared before him, it was one of his trusted companions, Kurapika, that stepped from the cloud, “You call for me boss?”, he asked, red eyes burning. “I was kinda in the middle of something”, his voice was dull. 

“It won’t be long”, Gon said, still sitting on his leather sofa, “you’re in charge of the Zoldyck household correct?”

“Yes I am”, Kurapika’s tone didn’t change, “am I doing anything wrong?”

Nonsense, the man before him was one of, if not his most competent worker. He helped in the attempt to overthrow the heavens, Gon would even go as far as to put the man as a close equal, but not quite there. “You’re doing great but I would like a request”, a blonde eyebrow raised at this, “they gave a teen son with snow-white hair, yes?”

“Yes boss”

“Well I want to get the know him more so cause enough mischief that he runs away from time to time”

“This is out of character for you boss”, Kurapika ran his hands through his blonde hair, “but that seemed simple enough”, without another word the man stepped back into the cloud and disappeared. 

_ ‘I haven’t felt like this in years’ _

* * *

The man paid his tab and left the bar. He took in the autumn air as he walked down the sidewalks. The city was particularly lively this time of year, multiple residents had gone back to school and work after the long summer. That just means there’s much more havoc to be had. 

The man took a stroll down the street to the infamous fire. There were still multiple new stations, investigators, and conspiracists at sight. Once proclaimed as the most beautiful home in the city was now nothing more than ashes, it doesn’t matter how much the home was worth especially with everything that went on inside of its wall. 

* * *

“It’s you again”, a voice was heard in the distance. Blue eyes struggled to hear where the voice was coming from, he was sitting on a swing in an abandoned park. He scanned the equipment, no one was in sight. 

“Maybe I’m hearing things”, blue eyes shut and he let out a breath. 

There was a whisper in his ear, “no I’m really here”, the pale teen shot up from the swing and swiftly turned away. 

“Where did you come from?!”, Killua asked, “I didn’t see anyone”

“Magic”, Gon shrugged. “I was taking a walk and saw you sitting alone. A little too old to be in a playground, aren’t ya?”

“Oh screw you”, Killua snapped at him, “I needed a minute to think”.

“Sure, I’d love to pound you into my mattress”, Gon smirked. Blue eyes rolled. “But why are you out here alone?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill myself”, Killua started. “Just needed to think”. 

“Think about what, exactly?”

“Family problems”, this is what Gon had wanted to hear. He tried his hardest to conceal his grin, had the blonde demon been able to pull it off. But he was getting impatient, he needed something to push the albino teen over the edge. But his little celebration was cut short, “I can’t leave though”. He needed to know why he couldn’t just sweep the teen away with him. 

“What’s holding you back?”, Gon had to know the answer. 

“My sister”, so Gon had to get the young man to convince his sister or get rid of that wouldn’t be too hard. 

“Just get her to run away with you”, was a simple suggestion, if the albino teen seemed to be stuck to the girl in such a way he was willing to live in the abusive home then she must care for him just the same. 

“It’s not that easy”

* * *

Killua wasn’t wrong, Gon got a briefing from Kurapika, saying that an angel had attached themself to the girl, so killing the girl was out the question as well as simply convincing her to leave. “Maybe we could cripple her”, Kurapika said with his chin in his hand. 

“Won’t work”, Gon shut him down, “the angel will repel an of our attempts”. Gon cursed the  **_Big Guy_ ** , this was supposed to be easy. The old man loved making a mockery of him. 

“Well boss, you could always do it yourself”, Gon hadn’t thought of this, he could overpower the angel but he didn’t want to injure the girl, surprisingly. 

“I’m rusty”, Gon sat back on the couch. “I haven’t worked in centuries”, he left most of the work to the demons. “Well maybe we can go about it in a different way”

* * *

Gon and Kurapika were walking around the city, they stopped in front of the house of the Zoldycks. “Are you sure about this plan?”, the blonde demon asked. 

“I’m positive”, Gon said, “Have I ever been wrong?”, Kurapika opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t bring up that one thing”, Kurapika quickly shut his mouth. 

Gon watched as the blonde hair disappeared into the front door of the house. Within minutes, the home was bursting in flames,  _ ‘Bingo’ _

* * *

Killua had just got done receiving an ice bath, his skin had turned grey and began to peel. The house was in flames and he couldn’t find the strength to stand, “Please someone saves me from this hell”, he said to himself. He was beginning to fall unconscious when he felt himself being lifted. 

“Hell is way better than this sweetheart”, he heard a voice say before blacking out. 

* * *

Blue eyes shot open, he was laying in an unfamiliar bed, the sheets were silky and felt expensive. He examined the room, the walls were white and dull, not a picture or decoration insight. “Am I dead?”, he said aloud. 

“No”, he looked to see the door opening revealing the mysterious man he’s encountered a few times before. 

“How did you know?”, the man must’ve saved him from the fire but it didn’t seem like anyone had called the fire department. The man was some ordinary man, Killua had his suspicions before and he knew for a fact now. 

“I and buddy were walking when we saw the house on fire”, Gon leaving out one critical thing, “we decided to look any survivors and save them”. 

“Is my sister okay?”, Killua said trying to force himself to sit up. 

“Hey relax, she’s fine”, he explained, “she in the next room healing”

“And the rest of my family”, Gon shook his head, indicating there were no more survivors. This caused the pale teen to breathe out in relief, “Thank the Gods!”. 

Gon frowned at this, the old man didn’t have anything to do with this. It was all him and his elaborate. “Oh!”, Gon heard Killua say, “and thank you too, you must be really good friends with the  **_Big Guy_ ** ”.

“Not anymore”, Gon said simply, “but we used to be the best of friends”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
